The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Heuchera, botanically known as a Heuchera of hybrid origin and is hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Blackout’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Blackout’, as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in Pellenberg, Belgium in May of 2006. ‘Blackout’ was discovered in a trial garden that had been planted with seeds that were derived from open pollination of Heuchera ‘Prince’ (unpatented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under direction of the inventor by in vitro propagation in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in March of 2007. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division and tissue culture has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.